Uchiha's Girl
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: SasukeHinataItachi terlibat dalam hubungan posesif, cinta membuat ketiganya terjebak dalam perasaan ingin memiliki, tak ada yang mau mengalah dan menyerah.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasukeHinataItachi.**

 **Warning: Rate M untuk anak usia 17 tahun. (No Lemon)**

* * *

Hinata mencintai si Uchiha sulung yang selalu menganggapnya adik, ia tak suka dengan sikap Itachi yang selalu menganggapnya anak kecil, padahal Hinata akan menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun—tepatnya tiga hari lagi— bagi Hinata tujuh belas berarti ia sudah boleh masuk lebih jauh ke dalam dunia orang dewasa.

Teman-teman Hinata saja sudah banyak yang tidak perawan lagi, masa di usia Hinata saat ini ia belum pernah pacaran, betapa tidak adilnya keluarga Hyuuga. Pokoknya Hinata harus cari pacar terus minta diajari menjadi wanita sungguhan.

Selama ini teman Hinata masih menganggapnya gadis kecil Neji, siapa pun akan setuju jika melihat proteksi Neji terhadap adik kesayangannya itu, kecemasan Neji melebihi kekhawatiran seorang ibu, Neji lebih mirip kakek-kakek kolot yang tak menginginkan cucunya diganggu lelaki belut yang suka mengeluarkan lendir ke sembarang perempuan. Neji tak tahu saja rencana licik yang disembunyikan cewe baru gede yang kebelet ingin kenalan sama dunia orang dewasa itu, segala akal bulus setan sudah tersusun rapih di otak kecil Hinata.

Sudah sejak lama Hinata memendam rasa pada Itachi, teman dekat Neji yang kini sedang join bisnis dengan kakaknya itu. Kedua pewaris Uchiha dan Hyuuga itu memang terkenal mandiri, sebelum mereka benar-benar memegang perusahaan keluarga masing-masing, mereka sengaja belajar bisnis mandirinya. Walaupun cuma bisnis kecil-kecilan—menjual keripik dengan merek dagang UchiHyu unyu-unyu— keripik kentang produksi mereka benar-benar laku keras di kalangan mahasiswa bisnis di Universitas London .

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Neji dan keluarga Hyuuga yang punya penyakit suka ngatur Hinata, ada satu orang berdarah Uchiha yang suka buat hidup Hinata susah, dia itu Uchiha manja yang suka membuntuti Hinata kemana-mana, Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu suka sekali bersikap sok dewasa, padahal kelasnya saja jelas satu tingkat di bawah Hinata, rasanya Hinata ingin sekali melemparkan Sasuke jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya. Terutama jika Hinata sedang pedekate dengan Itachi, entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu? Setiap kali Hinata sedang beraksi, Sasuke seperti memiliki kekuatan super ghaib, tiba-tiba saja dia bisa muncul di antara Hinata dan Itachi. Sungguh pengganggu!

Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar, kali ini ia harus berhasil merayu Uchiha sulung yang terkenal jenius itu. Ia sudah janjian sama Itachi yang mau mengajarkannya soal fisika. Sebelum datang ke apartemen duo Uchiha, Hinata sudah seharian penuh berada di salon, rencananya sih dia juga mau ke dukun dulu sebelum menemui Itachi, minta sedikit jampe-jampe dan juga jimat pengusir bala, agar terhindar dari gangguan yang tak diinginkan (Sasuke). Untungnya ia bertemu dengan Uzumaki Karin, perempuan seksi yang tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke, untuk sementara Sasuke sudah bisa ia bereskan dengan bantuan Karin.

Hinata memencet bel apartemen Itachi yang jaraknya hanya selang satu pintu dari apartemen yang disewa kakak-beradik Hyuuga.

Tak lama Itachi membuka pintu berwarna abu-abu itu dengan senyuman menawan yang memesonakan.

"Kau datang terlalu awal, _Hime_." Itachi bicara sambil memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan Hinata di depan pintu masuk, ia tak mempersilakan Hinata masuk pun gadis itu sudah biasa nyelonong masuk tanpa izin.

"Benarkah? Mungkin jam tanganku lagi ngaco, _Niisan_." Hinata menutup pintu apartemen lalu mengikuti langkah Itachi yang memasuki kamarnya.

Semenjak mereka dikirim ke luar negeri oleh keluarga masing-masing, keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga sudah lama berhubungan baik. Apalagi sudah ada wacana perjodohan, meskipun belum jelas diketahui siapa dengan siapa pewaris yang akan terikat takdir perjodohan itu. Oleh karena hubungan yang terlalu baik, dan persamaan nasib tinggal jauh dari keluarga membuat mereka tak lagi sungkan dengan daerah privasi masing-masing. Kadang Uchiha numpang makan di apartemen Hyuuga, maklum masakan buatan Hinata terkenal enaknya. Atau kadang Hyuuga yang numpang tidur di apartemen Uchiha. Kalau itu sih, Hinata sengaja nyari-nyari alasan buat dekat sama Itachi.

" _Niisan_ , sudah mandi?" Hinata menatap kemeja Itachi yang sejak pagi belum salin.

"Hmmm ..." Itachi menggeleng. Ia mendekati Hinata lalu meraih rambut panjangnya, Itachi memainkan sejumput rambut Hinata. "Sebelum kita mulai belajarnya, apa kau mau menungguku mandi sebentar?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan ekspresi menggemaskan, Itachi mengelus kepala Hinata, kebiasaan yang sangat disukai gadis itu.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu teh rasa lemon." Hinata melemparkan tas punggungnya ke atas kasur Itachi lalu dengan tergesa ia meninggalkan Itachi dengan tatapannya yang intens. Hanya karena ditatap Uchiha sulung itu saja jantung Hinata merasa bersensasi badai.

Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang pemalu, sejak dulu tak pernah berubah. Dan Itachi jelas sangat suka menggoda gadis Hyuuga itu.

* * *

Sasuke merasa terjebak, siapa sangka SMS pemberitahuan dari Hinata membuat ia harus berlama-lama menemani Karin belanja. Sasuke curiga bisa jadi Hinata sedang merencanakan hal yang mengerikan, hati Sasuke mendadak resah tanpa sebab.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana menurutmu. Model baju ini cocok tidak untukku."

Sasuke jengah menatap Karin yang gila belanja, sedari tadi mereka sudah keluar-masuk pertokoan, mulai dari lantai bawah sampai ke lantai paling atas, lalu kembali lagi ke lantai bawah lagi. Belanjaan Karin bahkan sudah bertumpuk di lengannya, mau sampai kapan wanita itu memilah baju-baju keluaran terbaru, ini semua gara-gara Hinata yang memintanya menemani dia berbelanja dengan Karin. Namun, tiba-tiba di tengah kegiatan mereka, perempuan Hyuuga itu malah pergi meninggalkannya berduaan dengan Karin, Hinata beralasan akan belajar bersama dengan Nichole teman sekelasnya. Sasuke jelas tidak percaya dengan alasan Hinata, ia tak yakin Hinata akan benar-benar belajar bersama dengan perempuan berkulit putih itu.

"Oh ya, Karin! Apa kau punya nomer Nichole?" tanyanya tanpa sungkan, ia tak mengindahkan pertanyaana Karin sebelumnya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan nomernya?" Karin tentu bukan tidak tahu perihal sikap protektif Sasuke terhadap Hinata.

"Tentu saja meneleponnya," jawabnya ringan.

"Apa karena Hinata?" Mata Karin tampak berkaca-kaca menahan kesal.

Selama ini Hinata memang selalu membantu Karin untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, Karin pikir hubungan mereka juga hanya sebatas kakak-adik karena sikap Sasuke yang suka bermanja sama Hinata, apalagi Hinata juga jatuh hati pada Itachi, siapa tahu gadis Hyuuga itu kelak akan menjadi kakak ipar Sasuke. Nampaknya perjalanan Hinata untuk menjadi wanita sungguhan akan sulit, terutama jika penghalangnya saudara kandung pangerannya sendiri.

"Kau punya tidak?" bentak Sasuke, wajah Karin makin memerah.

Sasuke mnegembuskan napas jengah. "Kau tahu Karin, sebenarnya aku ..."

"Aku tahu!" Karin memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Tapi, kau kan juga tahu Sasuke! Hinata tidak pernah menyukaimu. Dia mencintai kakakmu!" Karin menekan setiap kata-katanya, ia tak bisa menahan kekesalannya atas kebodohan Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Karin, ia juga tak mau ambil pusing dengan pandangan orang-orang yang mulai berbisik-bisik memerhatikan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

Karin menatap wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresai tak percaya.

"Aku mencintainya dan tak bisa berhenti mencintai Hinata." Karin tak percaya masih ada lelaki bodoh seperti Sasuke.

Karin menelan ludahnya yang terasa tercekat di batang tenggorokannya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya Karin menggerakan jemari di atas layar smartphonenya, suara tanda pesan masuk terdengar dari benda pintar milik Sasuke. Tanpa berkata-kata Karin mengambil kantong belanjaannya dari lengan Sasuke.

"Selamat berjuang." Karin melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sasuke. Karin memang tergila-gila pada Sasuke dan berharap besar perasaannya bisa terbalas, tapi melihat betapa besar perasaan cinta Sasuke untuk Hinata, rasanya Karin harus berpikir ulang untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat pesan masuk, pesan kartu nama terkirim. Sasuke tersenyum, ia menatap Karin yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. "Terima kasih," katanya lirih.

* * *

Sudah Sasuke duga Hinata telah membohonginya, dia tidak pernah ada janji mau belajar dengan Nichole, setelah Karin memberikan nomer wanita pirang itu, Sasuke langsung menelepon dan menayakan keberadaan Hinata.

Mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya Sasuke langsung berlari pulang ke apartemen mereka, Hinata pasti sedang bersama dengan kakaknya. Sialan wanita itu! Bisa-bisanya dia membodohi seorang Uchiha.

Dengan napas berderu Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, ia mengayunkan langkah menuju kamar Itachi, detak jantungnya terdengar tak karuan.

"Akh! Pelan-pelan _Niisan_."

"Tahan sedikit, _Hime_."

"Tapi rasanya sakit sekali."

Terdengar kekehan Itachi.

Tubuh Sasuke rasanya lemas mendengar suara-suara ambigu yang berasal dari dalam kamar kakaknya. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Langkah kaki Sasuke tak bergeming, tubuh Sasuke terasa terpaku di depan pintu masuk kamar Itachi. Ia tak berani maju melangkah, untuk mundur pun rasanya tak sanggup.

Keringat dingin mulai menembus kulit Sasuke, pandangan mata Sasuke terasa kabur. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Menghentikan segala kegiatan misterius di dalam sana atau tetap diam seperti orang linglung di tempatnya kini berdiri. Sasuke ragu, apa sebaiknya ia marah dan berteriak, ia berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk saja.

Sasuke bahkan tak sadar pintu di depannya telah bergeser.

Itachi menatap sosok lelaki yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Otoutou_ - _chan_?"

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali lalu menatap sosok kakaknya yang berdiri menjulang sambil membawa kotak P3K.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Sasuke melupakan sakit hatinya.

"Hinata tak sengaja membakar kakinya dengan air panas," jawab Itachi. Ia lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Hinata ..." Sasuke berjengit menyadari Hinata terluka. Dengan gerakan tergesa Sasuke mengayunkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Itachi.

" _Otoutou_ - _chan_ , bodoh!" Itachi melihat punggung Sasuke, bibirnya menyunggingkan ekspresi menyesal sekaligus puas melihat tingkah adik tersayangnya.

Itachi mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang dirasakan Sasuke terhadap Hinata, sebagaimana apa yang telah disembunyikan hatinya, orang-orang melihat Itachi sebagai pria dingin yang hanya mementingkan pelajaran kuliahnya, terhadap Hinata pun Itachi tak bisa mengungkapkan jati diri yang sebenarnya, ia bahkan menipu dirinya sendiri dengan menolak perasaan cinta yang hadir. Apalagi saat Itachi mengetahui adiknya Sasuke juga mencintai Hinata, pikiran untuk memupuk benih cinta terhadap Hinata pun ia buang jauh-jauh. Seandainya di antara Uchiha harus ada yang mengalah maka dialah yang akan melakukannya, begitulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Seharusnya Itachi bersikap dingin dan tak acuh pada Hinata, namun pada kenyataannya malah berkebalikan. Awalnya Itachi hanya ingin menggoda adik tersayangnya dengan memberikan perhatian-perhatian yang berlebihan pada Hinata, agar ia bisa melihat ekspresi cemburu pada wajah adiknya yang sok cool itu. Gawatnya Itachi malah makin menjadi, ia keasikan dengan perannya sendiri, Itachi jadi suka kehilangan jika tidak ada Hinata yang suka bermanja padanya, dan hatinya akan sangat hampa jika ia tak melihat wajah memerah Hinata sehari saja. Itachi baru sadar bahwa cinta adalah mantra sihir yang teramat menyusahkan, siapa sangka cinta sanggup memerangkap dua Uchiha sekaligus.

"Apa terasa sakit sekali?" Sasuke mengelus kepala Hinata dengan sayang.

"Sudah tidak terlalu terasa. Itachi- _nii_ sudah memberikan obat yang mujarab." Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang berkespresi lembut, seharusnya Sasuke marah karena sudah dibohongi, Hinata jadi merasa bersalah sendiri.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tidak marah padaku?" tanya Hinata agak ragu, takut Sasuke sadar dan mulai bersikap cerewet lagi terhadapnya.

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata dengan ekspresi sendu, "Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar lirih, tidak biasanya ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan di mata Hinata, biasanya Sasuke selalu bersikap menyebalkan dan kerap memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Maksudmu apa?" Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menyukaiku, Hinata? Kenapa kau lebih menyukai Itachi- _nii_ dibandingkan aku? Kenapa kau selalu menolakku? Ada banyak pertanyaan kenapa untukmu dan aku takut mendengar jawabanmu."

Hati Hinata berdesir mendengar semua pertanyaan Sasuke, dia bukannya tidak menyadari segala perhatian Sasuke untuknya, kadang sebagai perempuan Hinata merasa egois terutama masalah perasaan, Hinata menyukai Sasuke tapi seperti apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke, ia tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa hatinya lebih memilih Itachi.

"A-aku ..., aku tidak tahu." Hinata tak sanggup menjawab, wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Hinata tak mau menjawab atau memang ia benar-benar tak memiliki jawabannya.

Sasuke bernapas lega, setidaknya hatinya tidak langsung hancur berkeping. "Apa aku tak punya harapan, _Hime_? Untuk mendapatkan cintamu yang lebih besar?"

"Sasuke ...," lirih Hinata. Mata _amethyst_ -nya terperangkap dalam kegelapan mata Sasuke. Walau Hinata sangat menyukai Itachi, tetapi Sasuke di hatinya juga menempati ruang yang spesial.

Sasuke menghapus jarak antara mereka, menyambut kehangatan napas Hinata yang menerpa-nerpa wajahnya. Hinata memejamkan mata, memberi sinyal pada Sasuke untuk lebih berani bertindak. Bibir Hinata yang memikat ia tangkap dengan bibirnya yang gemetar.

Sasuke mencuri ciuman pertama Hinata. Dilumatnya bibir Hinata yang terasa lembut, ia mengulum dan membasahi bibir atas dan bawah Hinata, membuat Hinata terlena dengan kecupan itu.

Selama ciuman itu berlangsung tanpa sadar keduanya sama-sama menahan napas, sebuah erangan tak sengaja keluar dari sela bibir keduanya, Sasuke memberikan jeda untuk mengambil napas, udara di sekitar keduanya pun saling bercampur karena keduanya menolak membuat jarak.

Setelah beberapa kali hirupan udara, keduanya kembali saling melahap bibir lawannya, seolah ada perasaan lapar yang harus segera dituntaskan, namun rasa lapar itu tak juga berhenti, tangan Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata, sementara itu jemari Hinata meremas baju Sasuke. Deru napas keduanya memburu, dan debaran jantung mereka terasa berdetak tak beraturan.

Keduanya mereguk kenikmatan itu tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan perasaan hancur. Itachi berdiri di balik pintu yang sempat ia buka sedikit. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun kepedihan hatinya menghianati. Senyum di wajahnya berhiaskan luka, ada kesedihan yang mencekik lehernya. Itachi menyadari ia tak lagi bisa membohongi hatinya lagi. Itachi tak bisa melepaskan Hinata untuk Sasuke, ia tak akan sanggup hidup tanpa Hinata.

* * *

Tiga hari setelah itu, tepatnya malam ulang tahun Hinata yang ke tujuh belas, Itachi merencanakan malam spesial untuk Hinata. Itachi meminta keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha untuk meluangkan waktu mereka merayakan pesta ulang tahun Hinata, hidup jauh dari keluarga tentu terasa berat bagi perempuan berhati lembut seperti Hinata yang memutuskan sekolah jauh dari tempat kelahirannya. Acara berlangsung sederhana, hanya prosesi lazim seperti meniup lilin dan ritual memanjatkan doa, lalu mereka pun larut dalam acara makan malam yang dipersiapkan oleh Itachi.

Setelah bercengkerama melepaskan rindu, kedua keluarga pun kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Itachi menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol dengan ayahnya, dan mengutarakan keinginannya untuk meminang Hinata. Dan keinginan tersebut disambut baik oleh kedua orang tuanya, terutama Mama Mikoto yang memang sangat menyayangi Hinata.

Selang beberapa hari kabar lamaran Fugaku pada keluarga Hyuuga untuk Itachi sampai ke telinga Sasuke, sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, Itachi ternyata bertindak lebih cepat darinya, Sasuke merasa kecolongan. Hal pertama yang Sasuke pikirkan adalah perasaan Hinata, setelah ciuman pertama mereka, Sasuke memang berhasil menjadikan Hinata miliknya, mereka menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

Hinata mungkin telah menjadi kekasihnya namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sasuke ada bayang-bayang besar yang menghantui hubungan mereka. Sasuke bisa melihat jelas, ada ruang khusus dalam hati Hinata yang tersedia untuk Itachi. Sasuke yakin akan selalu ada ruang khusus di hati Hinata untuk Itachi.

Sasuke tak bisa menanggung kekalahannya, ia membutuhkan Hinata dan bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk selalu bersama dengannya. Bahkan jika itu berarti menerima kehadiran Itachi dalam hubungan percintaan mereka. Sejak awal kisah ini memang menceritakan dua Uchiha yang tertawan oleh seorang gadis Hyuuga.

Tengah malam Sasuke gelisah tak bisa tidur, pelupuk matanya terasa menebal namun ia tak juga mampu memejamkan mata, ada gairah yang tiba-tiba aktif dalam tubuhnya, ia memutuskan untuk menemui Hinata, lagipula Sasuke sudah biasa mengganggu ketenangan putri Hyuuga itu.

Sasuke memecet angka satu di _smartphone_ -nya untuk menelepon Hinata, sejak lama nama gadis Hyuuga itu selalu menjadi yang pertama baik di hati maupun di gadgetnya. Sasuke terus mengulangi panggilan masuknya karena Hinata belum juga mengangkat teleponnya, tepat pada panggilan yang ke empat Hinata baru menerima panggilannya.

"Hallo ...," suara Hinata terdengar mengambang.

" _Hime_ , ini aku."

Hinata tentu mengenal baik suara Sasuke, lelaki yang selalu mengusik kehidupannya, lelaki yang juga selalu ia sayangi karena betapapun kelakuan Sasuke sangat menyebalkan, namun Hinata tidak pernah membenci Sasuke, ia justru bahagia setiap kali Sasuke bersikap _over_.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa, Sasuke?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur, _Hime_."

"Terus ...? Apa hubungannya denganku!" Hinata menguap, ia sengaja tak menahan suaranya agar si penelepon tak tahu diri itu tahu betapa mengganggunya dia.

"Tentu saja ada!" Sasuke menjawab dengan penuh penekanan, "Aku terus memikirkanmu makanya tak bisa tidur."

Terdengar suara kekehan lembut, membuat harga diri Sasuke jatuh saja. Dikiranya ia sedang menggombal apa, Sasuke serius dengan perkataannya, ia tak bisa tidur gara-gara gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata, ayo bertemu!"

"Kau merindukanku, Sasu?"

"Sangat," tanpa ragu Sasuke menjawab cepat.

"Tapi ini sudah malam."

"Aku tak peduli, aku akan menunggu di depan pintu apartemenmu. Sampai jumpa, Hime." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Hinata Sasuke sengaja mematikan teleponnya.

Sasuke begegas menyambar jaketnya, dengan langkah lebar ia meninggalkan kamarnya. Di ruang depan Sasuke melihat pintu kamar Itachi yang sudah tertutup rapat. Hatinya merasa lega, semoga Itachi sudah tidur pulas.

Sasuke menunggu Hinata sekitar sepuluh menit, apa yang dilakukan Hinata? Lama sekali keluarnya? Sasuke bersiap menelepon Hinata lagi, takutnya gadis itu melupakaannya dan kembali tertidur, bisa-bisa sampai pagi Sasuke menunggu Hinata di luar.

Belum sempat memencet tombol hijau di _smarthphone_ -nya, pintu apartemen yang ditinggali dua Hyuuga itu pun terbuka, Hinata dengan wajah manis alami tanpa make-up keluar dengan pipi merah merona, di tangan kanannya ia menggendong boneka kelinci berwarna ungu.

"Lama sekali." Sasuke melangkah mendekat.

" _Gomen_." Hinata menutup pintu apartemennya pelan-pelan. Terdengar suara klik dua kali tanda pintu tersebut terkunci otomatis.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata, hal yang sudah biasa sebenarnya, sejak kecil tiap kali Sasuke bilang tak bisa tidur, entah karena mimpi buruk atau karena kesepian, hanya Hinata satu-satunya orang yang dibutuhkan Sasuke.

"Malam ini tidur denganku, ya?"

Semenjak _Junior_ _High_ _School_ mereka sudah tak sering-sering tidur bareng, orang tua mereka sudah mulai melarang laki-laki dan perempaun tidur bareng. Jadi, apa maksudnya Sasuke mengajak Hinata tidur bareng, membuat jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdebar tak karuan. Kalau dulu mereka memang suka tidur bersama, ya maksud bersama adalah sama Neji, Itachi, Sasuke dan perempuan satu-satunya adalah Hinata.

"Apa! Mana boleh ..." Hinata belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebab Sasuke langsung membungkan bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya.

Hinata langsung mati kutu, bahkan dia menurut saja saat digandeng untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Sasuke membawa Hinata masuk ke apartemennya.

Memasuki ruangan depan Sasuke memberikan isyarat hati-hati dengan langkah mereka, ia tak ingin Itachi memergokinya menyusupi calon tunangan kakaknya itu ke kamar.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya sangat perlahan, mendorong Hinata masuk dengan lembut. Hinata pun melangkah dengan gelisah dalam kamar Sasuke yang gelap.

Sasuke menyadari ada perasaan takut dan keraguan yang tiba-tiba hadir di hati Hinata.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata dan mengecup puncak kepalanya untuk menenangkan kecemasan Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, _Hime_." Oh, yang benar saja! Kelakuan agresif Sasuke bahkan cukup mengerikan di benak Hinata, bagaimana jika Sasuke meminta itu.

"Sasuke, di sini gelap sekali."

Sasuke baru menyadari, "Ah, _gomen_ , _Hime_." Sasuke melangkah menuju saklar, seingatnya tadi dia meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keadaan terang.

Sinar lampu menerangi ruangan luas itu, memperlihatkan apa saja _furniture_ yang melengkapi kamar pemuda Uchiha yang jelas sekali menyukai warna biru.

"Hai, _Otoutou_ - _chan_." Itachi terlihat terbaring dengan punggung bersandar di tumpukan bantal Sasuke.

Hinata menjatuhkan boneka kelincinya, melihat laki-laki yang selalu menjadi idamannya memergoki ia di dalam kamar lelaki lain. Ini memalukan, Itachi pasti berpikiran buruk.

"Oh, Hinata- _chan_ mau menginap di sini, ya?" Itachi tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Senyuman yang mengerikan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, _Niichan_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Aku merasa adikku membutuhkanku, kau kan punya kebiasaan tak bisa tidur tiap kali ada kabar buruk." Maksud Itachi adalah kabar rencana lamaran Itachi untuk Hinata, padahal Itachi sengaja tak memberitahukan itu pada siapa-siapa dulu, hanya kedua orang tua dari keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang tahu, bahkan Hinata juga belum tahu apa-apa.

"Aku tak membutuhkanmu." Sasuke membuang muka.

Itachi turun dari kasur, ia menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri canggung. Mengambil boneka kelinci yang terjatuh di bawah kaki Hinata.

"Kau masih suka memeluk boneka pemberianku saat tertidur?" Pertanyaan Itachi nyaris hanya berupa gumaman. Hinata tak sanggup berkata-kata, ia pun tak berani menatap mata Itachi.

Sasuke bergerak dari posisinya, mendekati dua orang tersayangnya. walaupun dua Uchiha terlibat _sibling_ _rivalry_ namun mereka memiliki rasa sayang yang tak bisa disingkirkan hanya karena memperebutkan seorang gadis.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata kedalam dekapannya. "Jangan coba-coba menggoda kekasihku."

Itachi memutar bola matanya, dia tahu hubungan mereka bahkan belum genap seminggu.

"Seharusnya, aku yang bilang, jangan ganggu tunanganku, _Otoutou_ - _chan_." Itachi merampas Hinata dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu CALON, kalian belum resmi bertunangan." Sasuke kembali merebut Hinata.

Hinata berpindah-pindah dari satu lengan ke lengan yang lain, fungsi tubuhnya berubah layaknya boneka.

"Tidak lama lagi Hinata akan menjadi istriku." Itachi berkeras tak mau mengalah dengan adiknya.

"Mimpi saja, kau."

Kedua Uchiha masih nyolot, tak mau ada yang mengalah. Hinata yang lelah dan mengantuk akhirnya mengeluarkan teriakannya yang super. " _STOOOP_!"

Hinata melepaskan tubuhnya dari operan dua Uchiha. Ia bermaksud ingin meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, tetapi segera di tahan Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi, _Hime_."

"Tidak! Lepaskan." Hinata meronta-ronta, dengan sigap Sasuke menggendong Hinata dan membantingnya ke kasur.

"Hei, jangan kasar begitu _Otoutou_." Itachi menyaksikan adegan drama itu sambil bersedekap. Ketenangan adalah ciri utamanya, jika ia bersikap brutal pada adiknya nanti sipat kerennya luntur.

"Diam dan cepat keluar dari kamarku!" Sasuke merasa kegiatan yang seharusnya romantis jadi terganggu gara-gara kehadiran Itachi.

Jadi begini rasanya saat mau asik-asik sama Hinata malah ada pengganggu, Sasuke jadi ingat ketika dulu dialah yang menjadi pengganggu dalam setiap aksi Hinata dan Itachi.

"Jangan harap." Itachi malah mendekati sisi ranjang Sasuke yang lain.

"Itachi- _nii_ , apa yang kaulakukan?" cicit Hinata.

Itachi menggenggam jemari Hinata yang bersiap bangun dari kasur empuk Sasuke. Ia menahan tubuh Hinata untuk tetap di dekatnya, mata Itachi yang berkilat nampak berbahaya. Ia membantu Sasuke menenangkan Hinata yang meronta mau pulang ke kamarnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini, _Hime_. Seperti dulu." Yah, sedari dulu Itachi (Bahkan Neji) tak pernah membiarkan Sasuke dan Hinata tidur berduaan.

Sasuke merangkul perut Hinata dari belakang, "Tetaplah di sini."

Tubuh Hinata seperti terbelenggu, ia diam saja saat Sasuke membawa kepalanya tidur di atas lengannya. Sementara di sisi lain tangan Hinata tak bisa lepas dari genggaman Itachi yang juga ikut terbaring di sebelahnya.

Ketiganya membisu dengan tindakan tak waras mereka, Itachi bahkan tak berani melihat aksi Sasuke yang memonopoli Hinata dalam pelukannya.

Punggung Hinata terasa hangat dalam pelukan Sasuke, Hinata menatap Itachi yang terbaring dengan jemarinya yang meremas jemari Hinata, Itachi tertidur dengan mengangkat lengan satunya tepat di atas dahi hingga menutupi kedua mata.

Malam itu tak ada satu pun yang tertidur, mereka hanya memejamkan mata, namun pikiran ketiganya terus merutuki kelemahan hati mereka. Mana boleh ada cinta yang seliar ini? Seandainya Hinata bisa tegas memilih ingin dengan siapa, seandainya Itachi mengalah dengan perasaannya, seandainya Sasuke tak memaksa untuk memiliki Hinata.

Begitu banyak kalimat pengandaian, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang mau melepaskan belenggu masing-masing. Hinata tetap mengurung dua Uchiha dalam satu ruang hati, sementara para Uchiha menyerah dengan sukarela.

 _ **End**_.

Aku suka baca review terutama kritik/flame, terima kasih jika ada yang menghargai karyaku dengan fav/fol, yah kebanyakan sih pembaca mengabaikan karya amatiranku. But, it's OK.

Aku akan berjuang buat tetap hidup di FFN. Walau hanya sedikit orang yang menyukai karyaku. Terima kasih buat pembaca yang selama ini menjadi penyemangat. Dan maaf ya, jika saya jarang publish.

* * *

Bonus.

Itachi bergeser lebih mendekat ke tubuh Hinata, menatap mata terpejam Hinata yang cantik. Ia pun mengecup kedua mata itu, lalu berpindah ke bibir Hinata. Itachi mengecup bibir lembut itu berkali-kali, menjilat dan mengulum.

Hinata meremas jemari Itachi. Membuka bibirnya untuk mulai membalas lumatan Itachi.

Keduanya mengerang dalam gairah yang sama besarnya.

Sasuke menggeliat di belakang Hinata, rangkulannya semakin mengerat di perut Hinata.

"Hinata ..., kau tidak melupakanku, kan? Sasuke berbisik di tengkuk Hinata yang berbau harum.

Bibir Sasuke mengecup leher Hinata, menekan dengan gigi lalu mengisapnya kuat.

Hinata menggelinjang merasakan sentuhan dua Uchiha. Hinata menghindari bibir Itachi yang tak mau berhenti melumatnya.

" _Stop_! _Stop_! Aku belum siap melakukan ini."

Hinata mendorong dua Uchiha manjauh. Napas Hinata tak beraturan.

Sasuke dan Itachi tertawa bersamaan. Mendengar tawa lepas dari keduanya, Hinata merasa dipermainkan.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?" Hinata cemberut.

Itachi memeluk tubuh Hinata, "Kupikir kau ingin cepat-cepat jadi wanita sungguhan."

Hinata berjengit, " _Ano_ ... itu..." Hinata menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghindari kungkungan Itachi.

"Apa kau takut?" Sasuke menghimpit Hinata dengan bantuan tubuh Itachi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ..."

Sasuke menyambar bibir Hinata.

Habislah gadis Hyuuga itu di tangan dua Uchiha.

 _END_ (Mampus!)

Ket Usia: Walaupun kelas Sasuke di bawah Hinata, usia mereka sama-sama 17 tahun. Neji dan Itachi 19 tahun. Karin berusia 16 Tahun kelasnya setingkat dengan Sasuke.


End file.
